Love Potion No.9
by DaGoku64002K1
Summary: Let me think. What can I say? It's about Ryoko going into town and getting a special potion that will help her get Tenchi.
1. Meeting Jade

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Tenchi Muyo. They belong to AIC and Pioneer. I also don't own the title of the story. I couldn't think of a better one for this story.  
  
  
  
Love Potion No.9  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
  
Ryoko was tossing and turning her bed while she slept. Most people would see this as signs of a bad dream. But it was the opposite for Ryoko this time. She had a big smile on her face. It was the first time in a long time that she was actually having a good dream.  
  
There was only one thing that could make Ryoko smile the way she was smiling. The answer was love. She was dreaming about that one day she wished would happen so bad. The day that Tenchi would tell her those three special words she longed to hear. The special words that would push all of the sadness and loneliness she felt away from her heart.  
  
*Ryoko's Dream*  
  
"Hi, Tenchi. Well I'm here. You said you wanted to tell me something."  
  
"Yes. There is something very important that I must tell you, Ryoko."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This is kinda hard for me."  
  
"Just relax and say it, Tenchi."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So what is it?" Ryoko asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ryoko...I...I...uh..."  
  
"Just say it!" She screamed.  
  
"Ryoko, I love you."  
  
Tearing began to flow from her eyes as she heard the words. "Really Tenchi?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes really. I love you and always will."  
  
"You have no idea how long I wanted to hear those words Tenchi."  
  
*End of Ryoko's Dream* (Yeah I know it's short.)  
  
The dream was over and morning finally came. Ryoko woke up to reality. "It felt so real." She said to herself.  
  
Ryoko got up from her bed and walked over to the window. "Why can't it be like my dream? Why doesn't he love me? I would die a happy woman just to hear him say he loves me. Hell I would do anything just to have him show some kind of affection toward me."  
  
She sighed. The former space pirate knew that it would never happen. She figured that she would just have to respect the fact that Tenchi would never love her more than a friend. But could she really ignore the pain her heart was feeling every night. Could she ignore the strange feelings she had when he's around. Was it possible for her to deny such a strong emotion?  
  
Before she could think of a possible answer, there was a knock at her door. She turned toward the door. "Who is it?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"It's Sasami. I just want to tell you that breakfast is ready." The voice replied.   
  
"Okay I'm coming." Ryoko said as she phased into her favorite blue dress with the yellow stripes on it.  
  
Ryoko was going to see Tenchi but for some reason she decided not to. She guessed that it was probably the things she was thinking about that stopped her.  
  
Ryoko floated down into the kitchen sat down in the chair that was next to the one that Tenchi sits in. She went back into deep thought as she waited for the others to show up.  
  
Five minutes passed before someone else came into the kitchen. It was Tenchi. He took a seat next to Ryoko. He was so tired that he didn't notice that he was alone with her.   
  
"Good morning, Tenchi. How are you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
He looked up. 'Oh no. I'm alone with Ryoko. This is not good. I hope she doesn't try to seduce me right now because I'm don't want Ayeka to walk in and get the wrong idea like she always does.' Tenchi was so busy thinking about being alone with Ryoko that he didn't hear her question.  
  
"Tenchi?"   
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ryoko. Did you say something?"  
  
"I said good morning. How are you?" She asked again.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "I'm okay. How about yourself?"  
  
"Same." Ryoko said.  
  
A couple of more minutes passed by with silence between the two as they waited for the others to come to the table.  
  
'Okay I can't stand this anymore. I'm just going to tell him how I really feel since I was lucky enough to get this time with him and only him. This doesn't happen often. So here goes.'   
  
"Tenchi I don't get many chances to have you alone like this so I want to tell you something." Ryoko said, breaking the silence.  
  
"What is it, Ryoko?"  
  
"I just want to tell you..."  
  
"That I'm a monster and I will leave you now because I know Ayeka is the right woman for you." Ayeka said as she interrupted Ryoko.  
  
"Ha ha very funny, princess." Ryoko said as she stared a hole through Ayeka's head.  
  
"Just trying to help." Ayeka said with a smile on her face.  
  
Ryoko crossed her arms. 'Damn that woman I was so close. All I wanted was one more minute. Dammit!' She screamed in her mind.  
  
  
After breakfast...  
  
  
"Well that was excellent, Sasami. Well I'm going out to the fields now so see I'll see you guys at lunch." Tenchi walked out the door.  
  
After Tenchi left, the girls went their separate ways. Washu went back to her lab. Mihoshi went on patrol. Ayeka went to go take care of the daily chores she decided to do. Before Ryoko could leave, Sasami stopped her.  
  
"Wait Ryoko. I want you to do something for me if you don't mind?" The little princess said.  
  
Ryoko turned around to face the blue haired girl. "Depends on what is it."  
  
"I want you to go into town and pick up a couple of things from the market for me. Here's a list of what I need." Sasami handed Ryoko a small piece of paper.  
  
"Okay I'm be back in about hour then."   
  
"Thank you, Ryoko. And please hurry because I need those things for lunch and dinner."  
  
"Okay." Ryoko said as she phased out of the room.  
  
  
In town...  
  
  
"I think I got everything." Ryoko looked at the list then at the bags. "Yup that's all of them."  
  
Ryoko was walking in town until she came upon a bench. "I guess I can take a quick break." She went over to the bench and sat down for a couple of minutes.  
  
'Damn that stupid princess! I was so close to telling Tenchi how much I loved him. All I wanted him to know was that how much he meant to me but noooooooooo that purple haired old hag had to ruin it for me. I'll probably never get Tenchi alone like that for a very long time.'  
  
Ryoko stopped her thoughts when she noticed that there was an old lady standing in front of her. The woman had pink hair and blue eyes. "Is there a reason why you're standing in front of me?" Ryoko asked the woman.  
  
The woman smiled. "Hello Ryoko. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Ryoko stood up. "How do you know my name?"   
  
"Calm down, Ryoko. I know everything about you."  
  
"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Ryoko was ready for combat.  
  
"Who I am is not important. All you need to know is that my name is Jade. I am not an enemy if that's what you're thinking. I just want to help you." The woman said.  
  
Ryoko was still not convinced. "Help me with what?"  
  
"With your little love problem with that boy named Tenchi."  
  
"How do you know about Tenchi?"  
  
"Like I said, I know everything. I know how much that boy means to you. I know how much you want him there with you in your bed every night. You want him to love you. You want him to kiss you. You want him to hold you. Well I can make that happen."  
  
Ryoko was shocked. She didn't how in the world this woman could know those things. "How?" It was all Ryoko could say to Jade.  
  
Jade pulled a small container full of liquid out of her pocket. "You see this? This is a love potion. All you have to do is pour this into your desired partner's drink. One hour after he drinks it, he will be head over heels in love with you. It never fails."  
  
"I can't do that. It would be wrong."  
  
"What's so wrong about it?"  
  
"I...I...I don't know. It just feels like the wrong thing to do."  
  
"Don't you want to stop the pain you're feeling? I know it hurts because I can feel it when I look at you. Ryoko, I am giving you the chance of a lifetime. With this, you can finally stop the pain and have Tenchi's love. Is that so bad? You deserve Tenchi more than anyone else. I'm just trying to help you out a little. But if you don't want this, look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you would rather feel the horrible pain you have been feeling for so long."  
  
Ryoko thought about it. 'She's right. I do deserve Tenchi. I would love to hear him say he loves me. But should I do this? I don't think I should. But I can make the pain disappear if I take it. It hurts so much. I would do anything for it to go away. Yes. I will do it. I will take the potion.'  
  
Ryoko looked up at the woman and smiled. "Okay I'll take it Jade."  
  
"I knew you would Ryoko. I knew you would. Now there is something I must tell you before I give you this." Jade said.  
  
"What? Dammit it has side effects! That's what you're going to tell me right? I knew this was just too good to be true."  
  
"No I wasn't going to say that. I wanted to tell you that the potion only effects the person for three days."  
  
"What the fuck is the point if it only lasts for three days." Ryoko yelled.  
  
"You should really stop using such bad language, Miss Ryoko. It's not proper for a woman."   
  
"You're starting to sound like Ayeka."  
  
Jade smiled. "So anyway since the potion only last for three days, you will have to come back and get more from me."  
  
"Okay no problem then. Now all I need to know is where to meet you."  
  
"You can meet me right here at anytime. All you have to do is sit on the bench and say my name three times."  
  
"Okay I guess I will be leaving now. See ya in three days."  
  
"Okay, Ryoko. Three days. Don't forget."  
  
"There's one more thing I have to say to you, Jade."  
  
"What is it, Ryoko?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ryoko picked up her bags and disappeared leaving Jade standing there. "You welcome, Ryoko. You welcome." Jade said as she disappeared also.  
  
  
  
  
DaGoku: Well I'm back with another one. So how do you like it? Should I continue or should I stop? Tell me. Leave a review, tip, or something! This is DaGoku signing off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mission Accomplished

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They belong to AIC and Pioneer.   
  
Love Potion No.9  
Chapter 2: Mission Accomplished   
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
  
  
Ryoko reappeared in front of the house. She wanted to think about her game plan before she entered. 'When should I use the potion? At lunch or at dinner? I can't wait to see if this works? Jade said it would. So I guess I'll pick my first choice. I know I couldn't wait until dinner anyway.' She phased into the house and went straight to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm back, Sasami. Here are the things you wanted." Ryoko said as she entered the room.  
  
"It's been over two hours, Ryoko! Where have you been?" The girl screamed.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Sasami. I got a little tired so I decided to take a break."   
  
"You are strong enough to hold rocks as big as cars. You mean to tell me that carrying several bags of groceries made you tired. I find that hard to believe."  
  
Ryoko tried to think of something. "Well I've been feeling a little strange lately. I'm starting to find it hard for me to use any of my powers. And of course one of my powers is super strong. So you see it is very believable that I can get tired from something let that now. I think I should talk to Washu about it. She could probably fix the problem. I don't have a clue what's wrong with me." Ryoko put her best sad face.  
  
Sasami frowned. "Oh I'm sorry, Ryoko. I thought you were lying. You should go see Washu right now before anything else happens."  
  
Ryoko smiled. 'Ryoko one, Sasami zero.' She thought in her head.  
  
"Ryoko, are you okay?" Sasami asked.  
  
Ryoko looked down at the girl. "I'm fine."  
  
"Ok then. Well I have to hurry up and make lunch now. It's almost time."  
  
"Since I caused you this trouble by coming back late, I want to help you. If that's fine with you?" Ryoko said.   
  
"That would be great, Ryoko. Come on. Let's get to work." Sasami said.  
  
The two began to make lunch. Ryoko chopped vegetables on the counter while Sasami took them and dump them into the pot on the stove. While the princess had her back turned, Ryoko hid the small container she had in the place where she kept her sake. 'No one ever goes in here but me so this would be the best place for it.' She thought.  
  
Sasami turned around to see Ryoko kneeling on the floor. "What cha doing?"  
  
"Oh I was just checking to see if I still had some sake." Ryoko got up and brushed herself off.  
  
" I just wanted to say thank you for helping me, Ryoko. It would've took me a little longer to make this stuff if you weren't here." Sasami said.  
  
"Hey it was my fault you had to start so late. So this is the least I could do."   
  
Sasami smiled. She was very happy that Ryoko was helping her. But she didn't know the real reason behind Ryoko's action. This was a just one part of Ryoko's plan.   
  
"Well lunch is done now so I have to go get everyone. Can you set the table for me, Ryoko?"  
  
"Sure, Sasami."   
  
"Thanks. I'll be right back." Sasami ran out of the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko jumped in the air. "This is just too perfect." She walked over to the stove with a big idiot grin on her face.  
  
After placing the pot in the center of the table, Ryoko began to fix the drinks and place them on the table. She stopped when she was in front of the glass that would be Tenchi's.  
  
"Well it's time for the big moment." Ryoko ran over to her sake cabinet. She took the potion out and walked back over to the drink. 'I'm glad this stuff is the same color as the fruit punch or else I would have had a lot of trouble on my hands.' Ryoko thought the whole way.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Ryoko took the top off of the container and poured in Tenchi's cup. Then she grabbed a spoon and began to mix the potion in with the fruit punch. After a couple of stirs, she was done. "It's ready now. Now all I have to do is wait for Tenchi to drink this" She took the drink and place in on the tables with the others. Ryoko floated over to her seat and sat down. "Now it's waiting time."  
  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Sasami walked in with everyone. Everyone except Sasami was shocked to see Ryoko.  
  
"What are you doing here so early? Trying to eat up all the food before we get any huh? I would expect something like that from an uncivilized monster like you. Ayeka said as she entered.  
  
Sasami looked up at her sister with a look that was filled with anger. "Why do you always have to be so mean to Ryoko? She wasn't trying to eat up all the food, Ayeka! She was helping me fix lunch. The only reason she's here before you is because I asked her to set the table for me." She screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry I just..."  
  
"Apologize to her, Ayeka." Sasami interrupted her sister.  
  
Ayeka sighed. She turned to look at Ryoko. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "What was that princess? I could have sworn you just said you were sorry."  
  
"I apologize."  
  
"Come on you can do better than that."  
  
Ayeka sighed again. "I was wrong for speaking to you in such a bad and improper manner. I am sorry. Now is that better?"  
  
"I guess it will have to do. Now let's eat." Ryoko said.  
  
  
Lunch...  
  
'Ryoko has been staring at Tenchi the whole time. She must be up to something. But what is it? I guess I will have to *talk* to her later.' Washu thought.  
  
Tenchi was becoming nervous. He also noticed that Ryoko has been staring at him the whole time. 'Why is she staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Did I say anything wrong to her? I don't think so. I haven't spoken to her at all today. What's up? I just have to know.'  
  
"Is there something wrong, Ryoko? You've been staring at me the whole time. I'm starting to feel a little nervous." Tenchi said.  
  
"Maybe she's trying to have a staring contest with you, Tenchi. Those are fun." Mihoshi said. Everyone just ignored her comment.  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong, Tenchi. Nothing at all. I was just thinking."  
  
Ayeka was getting upset. "It's quite obvious what you were doing, Ryoko. You were fantasizing about Lord Tenchi."  
  
"Is that so wrong?"  
  
Ayeka looked at her sister before she answered. "It's wrong when you think about him the way I know you were."  
  
Ryoko decided to play around with Ayeka. She enjoyed making the princess unset. "I love Tenchi so much. I can't help it if I think about being *alone* with him. And besides what I think about is my business not yours. So butt out!"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"What?" Ryoko asked as she charged up an energy ball in her hand. "Come on. I dare ya to say it."  
  
"You piece of..."  
  
Ryoko interrupted the angry princess again. "Now you know it's not nice for a princess to say such a naughty word especially when Sasami around. I thought you would have enough sense to know that but I guess I was wrong."   
  
"I've had it with you demon!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Ayeka didn't respond to the question. Ryoko was laughing but stopped when she noticed little logs appearing all around her. "So you wanna fight huh? That's fine with me. Let go!" She screamed.  
  
They were about to go full force when the sound of Tenchi's voice stopped them. "Stop right now both of you! Can't you just sit down and pretend to like each other for at least ten minutes. I'm really getting tired of all your silly fighting."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka both lowered their heads. "Sorry." They said.  
  
"Now that's better. Can will finish lunch now?" Tenchi reached for his drink.  
  
"We most certainly can." Ryoko smiled. 'Mission Accomplished.' She thought as she watched Tenchi drink from his cup.  
  
  
After Lunch...  
  
"So how was lunch, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
  
He was feeling nervous again. "It was fine."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Uhhhhh yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Oh I was just wondering. I'll see you *later*, Tenchi." She phased out of the room.  
  
"Okay. That was just a little strange." He said to himself.  
  
Tenchi walked over to the door. "Well I'm going back outside again. Got to do some training with grandpa. I'll see you girls later. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Tenchi." All the girls said.  
  
'I'll see you in one hour, Tenchi.' Ryoko told him mentally.  
  
  
One hour later...  
  
"What's wrong with you today, Tenchi? Your techniques are terrible." Yosho said.  
  
"Please forgive me, Sensei. I am not sure what's wrong with me. All I know is that my head hurts and I feel a little strange. May I end my lessons short today? I promise to train extra hard tomorrow so that I can make up for today."  
  
"Okay then, Tenchi. You can end your lessons now. But I will hold you to what you said. Be prepared to stay late tomorrow."  
  
Tenchi bowed. "Thank you, Sensei."   
  
Tenchi turned away from the shrine and began to walk down the steps that led back to the house.  
  
'What's wrong with me? Why does my head hurt? Why do I suddenly feel a strong urge to go see Ryoko?' Tenchi shook his head. 'Maybe I just a little tired. All I have to do is go back and get some sleep. I'm pretty sure it's nothing.'  
  
He stopped and began to grab his head. The pain had intensified. 'Why does it hurt so much? The pain is unbearable.' Tenchi fell down a few steps.  
  
When he got up, it was like nothing happened at all. He just kept walking. The pain he was feeling had disappeared. He only had three words on his mind. 'I love Ryoko.'  
  
DaGoku: Well how was this? Let me know if I should keep on trucking. Leave a review, tip, or something! This is DaGoku signing off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
